krisho: Drawing the Beautiful You
by doubleAA10
Summary: Untuk mengutarakan hatiku padamu tidak harus melalui untaian kata cinta... namun dengan melukiskan wajahmu di atas putih.. itu mewakili seluruh pernyataan cintaku untukmu dengan caraku sendiri. Exo leaderline! one-shot. FLUFF.. :) review ne


**Drawing the Beautiful you**

**Warning: Yaoi, fluff, typos, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pairing: KrisHo ^^ cameo: Xi Luhan-EXO**

**Length: one shot**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat, kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan**

**.**

**#INFO: **"**submit to me slave chap 5" **uda kelar :D perbanyak reviewnya please to continue #bow

.

**~^^Happy reading^^~**

**(Don't be silent please :)**

**.**

**Dengan melukis wajahmu di atas kertas putih….**

**merupakan caraku menyampaikan cintaku yang semakin dalam untukmu**

**.**

" Suhooooooo!"

namja berkulit putih yang dipanggil namanya ini reflek membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping menatap seseorang yang ditunggunya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

" Luhan~ selamat pagiii! Akhirnya kau sampai juga" Suho berlari menghampirinya ketika sahabatnya sudah berada di depan gerbang.

" miann.. aku terlambat bangun.. kau pasti sudah menunggu lama" namja cantik bertubuh mungil yang bernama Luhan itu menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada kedua lututnya, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari sejauh 3 km menuju tempat kuliahnya.

" ck! Sini aku bantu bawakan tasmu… untung saja kau belum terlambat… tidak lucu kan sebagai mahasiswa baru terlambat di hari pertama kuliahnya" Suho menggembungkan pipinya sebal tetapi ia tetap membantu mengangkat tas selempang sahabatnya yang lumayan besar itu bersama-sama menuju ruang kelas mereka.

Bulan Maret merupakan penerimaan murid baru di SM Fine Art University, kedua sahabat baik itu langsung mendaftarkan diri di perguruan tinggi yang sama karena dipaksa orang tuanya melanjutkan kuliah di bidang seni. Pada awalnya Suho menolaknya karena tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun dalam bidang seni tapi setelah melihat berbagai hasil gambar yang ditorehkan Luhan pada kertas putih, akhirnya rasa ketertarikannya pun perlahan meningkat.

" ahh.. anginnya benar-benar kuat" Suho meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas dahinya menahan terpaan kuntum kuntum bunga yang terbang ke arahnya, ia berdiri sejenak lalu menengadah menatap beberapa puluh pohon yang terletak di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung universitynya. Pohon-pohon cherry blossom itu masih senantiasa menerpa wajah dan tubuh mungilnya dengan menggugurkan bunga berwarna merah muda tersebut. Perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menangkup bunga-bunga yang jatuh kemudian tanpa disadarinya namja manis itu tersenyum lembut " indahnya"

" Suho ya.. kalau kau tidak cepat nanti kita terlambat" Luhan mengingatkannya, namja manis yang tentu saja kaget itu langsung berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah berjalan sangat jauh di depannya.

Tanpa disadari Suho, seseorang tengah memandang lekat dirinya tak jauh darinya. Kedua mata tajam itu masih meliriknya yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya, sesekali namja manis itu tertawa lepas memamerkan gigi putihnya hingga wajahnya yang putih mulus itu bersemu kemerahan, menambah pesona kecantikannya. Tawa yang mengalun lembut dari kejauhan itu membuat namja berwajah datar itu ikut tersenyum tipis. " kau lebih indah… seperti malaikat"

**#########KRISHO#########**

" ckck.. Suho ya.. you are hopeless" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat hasil karya sahabatnya yang menurutnya abstrack, namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu jelas tidak memiliki bakat menggambar sama sekali.

" sebegitu jelek kah lukisanku? Kumohon Luhanniee.. ijinkan aku menggambar wajahmu sekali lagi" sahabatnya menolak keras meskipun Suho sudah melancarkan puppy eyesnya.

Ini sudah ketiga harinya Suho berlatih menggambar tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mahir-mahir juga. Demo yang mengajar di kelasnya menyuruh mahasiswa baru untuk mengumpulkan lukisan bertema bebas untuk diseleksi dan dipajang di pameran universitas tersebut, batas waktunya adalah seminggu.

" kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin menggambar wajah manusia sih? Itu kan susah Suho.." Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pikiran sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah mengoreksi hasil gambarnya. Yah.. gambar wajah yang sangat jelek seperti manusia zaman purba itu membuat Luhan jengkel luar biasa, bisa-bisanya sahabatnya melukiskan wajahnya yang tampan ini menjadi sejelek itu.

Namun melihat wajah serius Suho saat menggambar, Luhan tak lagi mengganggunya, ia memilih beralih pada partnernya mengajaknya untuk beradu gambar. Namja berkulit putih itu terus menarikan pensilnya di atas kertas lalu kembali menghapusnya, berulang kali hingga ia tak sadar ada seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi sedang mengamatinya dengan serius.

" ehmm.. maaf mengganggumu.. bolehkah aku berpartner denganmu? Sepertinya yang lain sudah memiliki partner tersendiri" Suho mengubah fokusnya dari buku sketsanya kemudian beralih menengadah menatap lawan bicaranya yang dengan santainya duduk di hadapannya.

" ehh.. ahh.. silahkan.." Suho mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang menatap wajah cool yang berada tepat di hadapannya kurang dari 60 cm tersebut. Namja itu menurunkan tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan buku sketsa a3 nya dan membuka lembaran pertama yang masih kosong tersebut.

" namaku Kris.. siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke udara.

" ah.. aku Suho.. manasseo bangapseupnida^^" Suho membalas jabatan tangan tersebut lalu kembali menampilkan senyum maut yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari sesuatu " ah! Maaf atas kelacanganku Kris ssi.. tanganku kotor sekali" namja manis itu langsung melepaskan sentuhan tersebut dan membersihkan tangannya yang ternodai pensil 6Bnya dengan tissue basah.

" tidak masalah Suho.. bukan menggambar namanya kalau tangan tidak kotor.. dan jangan memanggilku formal begitu.. panggil saja aku Kris..ne?" Kris terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut Suho yang panik sendiri, ingin rasanya ia mengacak rambut hazel yang bergoyang pelan itu.

" Ne!" balasnya riang. Namja manis itu membalikkan halamannya ke halaman baru yang belum terjamah sama sekali, kemudian memulai lukisannya dari awal.

" umm.. Kris.. aku.. boleh.. berlatih..menggambar wajahmu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu pada namja jangkung yang juga mulai menorehkan pensilnya pada halaman kosong miliknya.

Namja tampan itu beralih menatap Suho sekilas " boleh saja.. bukankah aku partnermu?"

" jinjja? Gomawo Kris" Kris mengulas senyum tipis membalas senyuman manis Suho lalu kembali memfokuskan mata elangnya pada buku sketsanya.

Suho perlahan mulai menorehkan warna abu kehitaman di atas kertasnya, sesekali menatap ke depan untuk menyamakan model aslinya dengan gambarannya.

**Rahangnya yang kokoh…**

**Alis matanya yang tebal dan tajam…**

**Hidungnya yang mancung….**

**Bibir merahnya yang tebal…**

**Bulu matanya yang lumayan panjang…**

**Tubuh tegap bak model yang rupawan…**

**Rambut keemasannya yang terlihat sangat lembut…**

" tampan" batin Suho kagum. Setelah selesai membuat sketsa Kris, kedua mata angelnya tanpa disadarinya menatap tanpa berkedip sosok sempurna di hadapannya.

" kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sebelumnya?" perlahan tangan kirinya sedikit mencekram dada kanannya yang menurutnya terasa asing, rasanya sangat berbeda namun sangat lembut dan menghanyutkan.

" kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau sudah selesai menggambarku?" Kris menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Suho berniat membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

" ehh…ehh.. sudahh.." jelas namja manis itu malu sekali karena ketahuan mengamati wajahnya, ia mengaruk tengkuknya lalu memperlihatkan sketsanya pada Kris, yang sepertinya tampak sedikit kaget menatap hasil gambarnya. " eeer.. jelek ya.. mian… aku memang tidak pintar menggambar" ujarnya sedih.

" kkk.. kau lucu sekali Suho.. bagaimana kalau kau berlatih lagi? karena hari ini waktuku sangat kosong.. aku bersedia menjadi modelmu" namja manis itu berbinar-binar mendengarnya lalu mengangguk semangat, ia membiarkan Kris mengoreksi kesalahan dalam lukisannya, namja tampan itu mengenggam erat tangan kanan Suho dan mata pena itu pun berdansa menggoreskan keindahan lukisan melalui hati kedua insan yang perlahan menyatu tersebut.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu dengan cepat, terlihat mereka menjalin pertemanan yang akrab, Kris selalu dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk Suho menemani namja manis itu berlatih menggambar. Hari pun menjelang malam, hanya tertinggal dua manusia di dalam kelas tersebut, Kris masih dengan sabar menunggu Suho yang melakukan finishing partnya, dapat terlihat namja manis itu sangat serius dengan lukisannya, terus mengoreskan warna hitam menge-shade model yang digambarnya tersebut tanpa memperdulikan kedua tangannya yang sudah sangat hitam dan kotor.

" kau masih belum mau pulang Kris?" namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Suho, tapi melihat namja tersebut yang terlalu focus dengan kegiatannya hingga tak sempat menatapnya itu akhirnya Kris pun membuka mulutnya.

" tidak.. rumahku dekat.. aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau selesai menggambarnya.. setelah itu kita pulang bersama ya? ini sudah sangat malam" Suho mengangguk, ia dengan segera menuntaskan pekerjaannya lalu membersihkan kotoran penghapusnya dari atas meja.

" bagaimana Kris? Gambarku sudah lumayan kan?" namja manis itu menahan kertas a3nya di depan wajahnya, memperlihatkan pada Kris yang berdecak kagum, meski lukisan tersebut masih amatir namun ia tak menyangka Suho akan dengan cepat meningkatkan teknik menggambarnya.

" haha.. jauh lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya.." Suho tersenyum senang mendengarnya, tentu saja lebih bagus karena ia mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya saat menggambar wajah Kris.

_Wajah rupawanmu itu…._

_Aku ingin terus melukisnya…. _

_Lagi dan lagi…._

" lihatlah Suho.. kau terlalu bersemangat… wajahmu sampai kotor seperti ini" Kris terkekeh lalu mengusap pelan pipi kanan Suho yang hitam dengan tissue basah.

Namja manis itu sedikit kaget melihat wajah Kris yang tiba-tiba sangat dekat dengannya, perlahan muncullah rona kemerahan dari kedua pipi putih Suho, tapi entah napa kedua mata bulatnya enggan berkedip, terus membalas menatap kedua mata elang yang semakin menarik hatinya tersebut.

Kris pun perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan memiringkan wajahnya meraup bibir tipis tersebut. Merasa tidak ada penolakkan dari Suho, ia pun semakin memanjakan isi mulut namja yang dilumatnya itu. Keduanya mengikuti insting menikmati belaian pada bibir basah mereka, namja tampan itu menangkup kedua pipi Suho, mengelusnya sayang tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang penuh kelemah lembutan tanpa hawa nafsu tersebut. Namja mungil itu membiarkan buku sketsanya yang tergeletak manis di atas lantai, ia perlahan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke dada Kris semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

_Agar hati ini tidak dapat melupakan…._

_Bagaimana rasanya berdetak kencang untukmu…_

.

Namja manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya setelahnya, Kris menepati janjinya dengan mengantarkan Suho pulang terlebih dahulu ke rumahnya, dengan bergandengan tangan tentunya. Perlahan Suho membalikkan tubuhnya terlentang, namja manis itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya, ia masih dapat merasakan tekstur lembut yang bersentuhan dengan bibir tipisnya tadi.

" apa Kris menyukaiku? Lalu kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" renung Suho, namja tampan itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata cinta setelah ia menciumnya.

" lalu apa aku juga menyukainya? Ahh.. aku bingung!" Suho mengacak rambut hazelnya gemas, ia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya tak mampu menolak ciuman Kris, mungkin dirinya juga menyukai namja tampan itu.

Tak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap hasil lukisan yang selesai digambarnya tadi yang direkatkannya di dinding kamarnya, wajah perfect Kris dengan memamerkan senyum meremehkannya yang khas jelas membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aahh.. sepertinya Suho memang sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Kris.

Dengan agak sebal ia mengutak atik smartphone miliknya, ia membuka folder foto yang berisikan sebuah foto Kris yang diam-diam diambilnya tadi, karena di dalam foto tersebut Kris terlihat begitu sempurna. Perlahan namja manis itu tersenyum melihat layar tersebut, menampilkan wajah seseorang yang telah menawan hatinya.

_Tangan ini ingin kembali melukiskan wajahmu…._

_Dan aku berharap melalui lukisan ini perasaanku padamu akan tersampaikan_

.

Setengah jam sebelum deadlinenya berakhir, namja manis yang berada pada ruang studionya itu akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan lukisannya pada sebuah kanvas, kali ini ia sangat puas, jerih payahnya selama latihan beberapa hari ini membuahkan hasil. Tak memperdulikan tangannya yang kotor oleh cat minyak, ia pun perlahan memindahkan lukisannya menuju ke kelasnya.

" suho… lama sekali… bagaimana dengan lukisanmu?" tanya demo tersebut ketika namja manis itu memasuki ruangan kelasnya, Suho menangguk seraya membuka kain yang menutupi hasil lukisannya, tanpa ragu memperlihatkan lukisan orang yang telah merebut hatinya selama ini.

" itu Kris kan?" salah satu dari mahasiswa di kelasnya menanggapi hasil karyanya, sontak seluruh mata menuju ke arah Kris menatapnya menuntut, yang dipandang pun sepertinya agak kaget, ia tidak menyangka Suho akan benar-benar mengumpulkan lukisan yang berupa wajahnya kepada demo nya tersebut, ia berfikir selama ini Suho memintanya sebagai model hanya untuk berlatih menggambar saja.

Dalam gambar tersebut, dimana dari sudut pandang kamera Suho, Kris duduk agak menjauh darinya seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada frame jendela kelasnya yang sengaja dibukanya, membiarkan cherry blossom itu menerpa rambut keemasannya yang bersinar karena cahaya matahari itu, namja tampan itu merenung seraya menumpukan dagunya di atas lengannya, sirat iris hitamnya yang terlihat teduh dan hangat itu menatap keluar jendela sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut, senyum tulus yang dapat mengubah aura dingin di sekelilingnya menjadi hangat.

Siapa pun yang melihat gambarnya akan tahu seberapa dalamnya perasaan yang digunakan Suho dalam proses melukis wajahnya tersebut, apalagi comment yang ditulisnya pada ujung kanan bawah kanvas tersebut

_**Menatap dalam diam kedua iris hitam teduhmu hari itu **_

_**Beserta helaian rambut keemasan yang bersinar indah dibawah matahari**_

_**Guratan wajahmu yang terlalu sempurna**_

_**Dapatkah aku memilikinya?**_

_**-Suho-**_

Semua orang di dalam kelas itu terutama Kris membulatkan matanya saat membacanya, seketika itu seisi kelas menjadi riuh menunggu jawaban Kris atas pernyataan cinta namja manis itu. Kris tentu menjadi agak gugup diperlakukan seperti itu, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tenang, mata elangnya menatap dalam Suho yang masih berdiri di depan kelas, yang juga memandangnya tegang menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya.

Perlahan Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada di pojokan, ia mengambil kanvas miliknya yang masih tertutup rapi dengan sebuah kain. Namja jangkung itu berjalan ke depan berhadapan dengan Suho, yang masih gugup menatapnya dengan mata angelnya. Kris menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu ia pun membuka kain yang menutupi lukisan miliknya, yang jelas langsung semakin menggemparkan suasana kelas tersebut.

" kau tahu siapa kan yang kugambar ini?" tanya Kris dengan wajah merona malu, yang ditanya hanya sanggup menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya seolah tak mempercayainya. " sebenarnya kedua mataku sudah berpaling kepadamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu"

Rupanya namja tampan itu melukiskan pujaan hatinya saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Suho yang berdiri di bawah pohon-pohon cherry blossom, yang senantiasa menerpa wajah angelicnya yang tersenyum manis dan tubuh mungilnya dengan menggugurkan banyaknya bunga berwarna merah muda. Aura lembut yang bersahaja terlukis begitu nyata dalam lukisan yang didominasi oleh warna pink tersebut.

_**Cherry blossom yang menerpa wajah cantikmu pagi itu**_

_**Dan Tubuh seputih susumu yang berpadu dengan warna merah jambu **_

_**Wajah merona manismu yang paling memukau **_

_**Dapatkah aku memilikinya?**_

_**-Kris-**_

Kris tersenyum membalas eyesmile terindah yang dipancarkan Suho kepadanya, perlahan ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya, menggenggam sebelah tangan mungilnya dan dalam diam menautkan jemari-jemarinya pada jemari lentik Suho, kedua tangan yang berbalutkan cat minyak berwarna merah muda itu tertaut erat seakan enggan untuk melepaskan satu sama lain.

**Tanpa perlu untaian kata cinta**

**Dengan melukis wajahmu di atas kertas putih….**

**merupakan caraku untuk mewakili seluruh isi hatiku padamu.**

**End^^**

Berhubung karena author suka sekali menggambar maka tiba-tiba muncullah ide iseng seperti ini.. hahahaa… review ne ^^ gomawo


End file.
